An Evening in the Life of Harry Potter
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: A sequel to 'A day in the life of Harry Potter'. A dinner between Remus and Draco and Harry and Lucius. Harry convinces to Lucius to go to Dinner with Draco and Remus so that he can hear the story of how they ended up together. DracoxRemus with some HarryxLucius(if you squint)


A/N: A sequel to 'A day in the life of Harry Potter'. I wanted to do the dinner. The idea has been hanging around with me for some time, so I thought I'd write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I owned it, Harry and Luna would have happened, Hermione and Draco would have found each other and Remus and Sirius would have been a couple.

An Evening in The Life of Harry Potter

Harry sat at his breakfast table and nibbled on a crumpet. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Harry had only just woken up some ten minutes ago. He loved being able to sleep in, and considering the past few days that he had, he was damn well entitled to the sleep in. If anyone told him otherwise, he'd hex them to next Sunday.

He looked over to the paper and saw an article about Ron and his latest girlfriend. He wondered if reporters really didn't have anything else to write about. He reached for his cup of tea and relished in the fact that the papers weren't writing about him for the moment. Apparently, Ron's position in the Cannons team warranted twenty-four-hour surveillance. He wondered how Ron felt about the whole thing. Then again, Ron probably enjoyed being in the lime light.

He glanced up at the sound of someone walking into his kitchen. He smiled as a tousle-haired Lucius Malfoy walked to the kettle on the stove top. The man aimed his wand at the kettle and the appliance let out a shrieking whistle as the water boiled. Harry then watched the man prepare himself a cup of tea. If someone had told him years ago, that at some point in his life he would witness the Elder Malfoy being domestic, he would have laughed at them. Actually, he probably still would laugh at them because the mere idea was hilarious, the sight even more so.

After the events at Grimmauld Place, Harry had taken Lucius back to his flat where the two had proceeded to get completely sloshed. Snape had taken his leave as soon as he was able, which had not bothered Harry one bit. He had amazingly enough, enjoyed getting Drunk with Lucius, so much so, that he had taken a few more days off work to continue to do so. His work hadn't minded one bit and had been happy for him to finally take some time off- Harry knew there would be a tonne of paper work waiting for him though.

He jumped out of his thoughts at the sound of Lucius hissing in pain. He looked up and had to hide a smile as the Elder Malfoy limped to the table. Apparently, the man had hit the corner of the cupboard that tormented Harry so much. It was nice to know that he was not the only one who did that.

"I can see, and hear, you enjoying my pain Mister Potter." Lucius glared as he set his cup down.

Harry chuckled. "You would laugh at me too." He said simply.

Lucius' lips twitched and he took a sip of his tea. "Your friend, Mr. Weasley has certainly made an impression on the quidditch community." Harry suspected that the man was trying to sway the conversation away from his pain so he went along with it.

"Yeah, it's a shame he left Robyn though, she was a nice girl. I hope this new one's alright." He gestured to the blonde in the photo beside Ron.

Lucius made a sound and went back to drinking his tea. Harry watched him for a few moments before he decided to address the elephant that had been staying in his house for two days. Not that he minded. Lucius was surprisingly good company and Harry found that he was enjoying himself with the man. But there were Elephants that needed addressing, and the longer left, the larger the elephant got.

"So, I've organised for us to go to dinner at Grimmauld place tonight." The drop in temperature was instantaneous. So much so that Harry wondered if the other man had used wandless magic to chill the room for dramatic effect. It would not have surprised him.

"Have you Mister Potter?" Lucius' words with icy and his lips were thin. Harry almost swore that he could see smoke sneaking out of the other's mouth and an aura of flames behind the Malfoy. "Why would you feel the need to involve yourself in my personal affairs in such a manner?"

Harry snorted. "Mister Malfoy, you've been staying here for two days now." He sipped his tea. "And while I personally really enjoy getting drunk and playing card games with you, there are things that you need to sort out with your son and Remus." Lucius opened his mouth to say something and Harry raised his hand to still the man. "I'll go with you as support- unless you'd like to try and persuade Snape to go with you. No? I didn't think so. We're going tonight at six p.m sharp and that's all I want to hear about it." He went back to reading his paper.

Harry could feel the imaginary daggers piercing his skin as Lucius glared at him. A smile tugged at his lips. He could hardly feel any care for the others suffering. And when an enchanted paper plane crash landed into his head, he put the fire out and laughed at his singed hair.

xXx

"Mr. Potter, do explain to me just _how_ you managed to convince me to this?" If Harry did not know any better, he would swear that Lucius was whingeing. He turned to face the Elder Malfoy and was saddened that Lucius was not stomping his foot and pouting.

"Because Remus is a nice man and he deserves a chance." Harry replied simply before setting to the front door and knocking.

Lucius looked up at the sky. The stars were bright, but not as bright as the moon. He narrowed his eyes at the silver disk, it was a few days before full moon, he wondered briefly what kind of mood that his son's animal would be in. He looked back to Harry who was humming lightly while waiting for the door to be answered. The moonlight flickered off the boy's hair, illuminating him in a pale glow. The young man held a beautiful innocence that one would not expect from an Auror, let alone a Potter.

As if sensing his eyes, Harry turned and looked at him questioningly. "Everything alright Mister Malfoy?"

"Harry, I-" he stiffened and straightened at the sound of the door opening. His eyes locked with amber.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy." Remus smiled and gestured to the inside. "Come in."

Lucius scowled and a scathing remark was on the tip of his tongue, one look from Harry, however, stilled him. With a thin smile and a nod of his head he followed behind Harry and into the house.

"Draco's just getting ready," Remus gestured to the living room. "have a seat, I'm just putting the finishing touches on dinner." He waited until they were both sitting before he left to continue cooking.

Lucius eyed the shabby sofa that he shared with Harry. He wondered if his son had engaged in _relations_ with the animal on the sofa. He muttered a quick _scourgify_ on the sofa and while it assured him that the fabric was clean, the idea was now in his mind and he felt uncomfortable sitting on the fabric. He glanced up to see the young Potter watching him with amused eyes.

"Yes Potter?" he raised his nose and a delicate brow.

Harry shook his head. "You are hilarious." He chuckled. "Absolutely hilarious."

"I am honoured to be a source of entertainment to you." He replied dryly.

Harry chuckled. "You should be, I am a good friend to have. And I enjoy having you around- you're a good source of entertainment. Especially your bed hair."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply. "Father, Potter." The two looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. Draco glanced between the two, his brow furrowed. He looked as though he wanted to say something, whatever it was though, was left unsaid as Lucius snapped.

"It is rude to stare Draco."

Draco jumped at his father's words. He adjusted robes and inclined his head. "Sorry Father. Potter, Father, come to the dining room?"

Harry sighed at both of the Malfoy's antics. It was going to be a long night.

X

Harry resisted the urge to sigh. They had been sitting at the table for ten minutes. Those ten minutes might as well have been hours. It certainly felt like hours. Draco had ushered them to their seats and sat across from them. Nothing had been said from that point, they had said nothing and Harry had been forced to stare at the old Black portraits that covered the room. He briefly wondered what had happened to Mrs. Black but decided not to say anything- he could always ask Remus later. The sound of the grandfather clock in the corner ticking hit his ears. It was so irritating so drawl. The ticking continued and seemed to get louder in Harry's ear. He felt his fingers twitching in rhythm with the clock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

"So, Draco," Harry said, snapping himself away from the clock. "What's it like working in a room with both Hermione and Snape?" he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table- an action which caused Lucius to send him a look, apparently putting the elbows on the table was one of the man's pet peeves. He ignored the older man's stare and continued. "Apprenticing under Snape would be hard enough, but having to work alongside Hermione in your apprenticeship? I don't envy you."

Draco's lips twitched. "It is certainly an experience. Granger is so much like Snape that the two fight on a daily basis, it would be pretty hilarious if I wasn't so sure that their anger comes from some unresolved sexual tension." Draco shrugged casually.

Harry's face turned green and a quick glance at Lucius told him that the Elder Malfoy was feeling similar to himself. "What makes you think _that_?" Harry swallowed in an attempt to hold his bole back.

Draco chuckled. "It sounds disgusting, doesn't it?" he reached for his wine. "I'm serious though, next time you're with them, watch them. It's quite a sight."

"And here I thought that you spent your time learning complex potions. Not gossiping with Severus and the muggleborn." Lucius sneered causing Draco to blanch.

Harry glared at Lucius. He knew that the man was an arse, but that was no reason to speak to his son that way. They were there to improve the relationship, not do whatever Lucius thought that he was doing to it! He kicked the Elder Malfoy under the table. His action was unnoticeable to someone watching the pair and it almost seemed as though Lucius did not notice it either. But he did react, a twitch of the finger and an increase in his scowl and Harry caught it.

Before anything else could be said between the father and son Remus walked into the dining room, following behind him were the platters of roast beef, vegetable soups and roast vegetables. Harry felt his mouth water as the scent hit his nose. He watched as the food landed safely onto the table. The food looked absolutely delectable.

"Remus, did you cook this?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the glorious food. He heard Lucius chuckle beside him. He tore his eyes away from the food to look at the older man. "What?" he snapped.

"Always thinking with your stomach, Potter."

Harry scrunched his nose and sent the man a look. "Sorry that I don't get to eat like this every night!"

"You should spend some time at the manor." He replied with a sly smile.

Draco's mouth fell open in a gape.

"Well maybe I should, you've spent the last two days raiding my stocks, maybe I should return the favour!" Harry waved his hands to put emphasis on his words.

Remus' laughter broke them from their verbal argument. At Harry's questioning expression, Remus waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing Harry." He pulled his chair out and sat beside Draco. "Now to answer your question, yes, I did cook this night's meal."

Lucius eyed the food as though trying to discern whether or not it had been poisoned.

"Relax father." Draco said snidely. "We've not poisoned it."

" _I_ was not the one who suggested such a thing." He said defensively. " _You_ were the one who suggested it."

Harry sighed. What had he done to deserve this?

Tension filled the room as the two Malfoys glared at each other across the table. Harry was surprised that neither one of the two had spontaneously combusted, there was enough fire between the two for something to happen. He chuckled lightly as he remembered the Aunt Marge incident from years ago.

"How is Auror training going Harry?" Harry was taken from his thoughts and looked over to Remus.

"It's good." Harry replied. "It's a real tiring experience, worth it, but absolutely exhausting." He looked at the food and wondered when he was going to be able to eat it.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." He smiled as he watched Harry eye the food. He gestured to the platters. "Go ahead." He laughed as Harry practically leapt at the food.

As Harry was piling food onto his plate he felt eyes on him. He looked over to see Lucius watching him with a raised brow. "Yes?"

"I was unaware that your sustenance was such an issue. Had I known that you were consuming so little food I would have offered us to spend the two days at the manner, you are clearly in need of proper nourishment." There was a teasing smile on his face.

Harry felt his cheeks redden. "Well sorry if this food looks so amazing. I'm not about to leave it to go to waste!" he gave the Elder Malfoy a lazy smile. "But if you do find yourself with far too much dinner, I'd gladly take it off your hands."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

Remus glanced between his partner and their guests. As Draco's body tensed Remus reached over and placed a comforting hand above his. Draco glanced up at the werewolf and offered the other a weak smile. Remus returned the smile and squeezed his hand.

Harry noticed the two through the corner of their eyes. He felt his lips tug at the sight of them. they were so tender with each other. It was amazing to see Draco behaving in such a way with anyone- Remus he could believe quite easily as being a tender person. But there was something about Draco that he found completely unbelievable.

"Yes Potter?" Draco sneered, having noticed the eyes on him.

Harry smiled. "I was just wondering how you two ended up together." He glanced at Lucius briefly. "Do you reckon you could tell us?"

Draco bristled. "I don't see how it's any of your business Potter-" Remus cleared his throat. Draco glanced over at his lover. Their eyes met and Draco bit his lip nervously. After a few moments, he turned back to Harry. "Fine." He sighed.

Lucius raised a delicate brow at his son. How did the wolf manage to make his son become a demure, _agreeable_ person? It was hard for him to decide if the change was for the better. On the one hand, it showed that Draco was growing into a mature person, the mature person that he wanted his son to be. On the other hand, Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not become complacent, 'yes men' not even to their spouses.

He noticed that Draco was ready to start talking so he bit back any snide remarks that were on the tip of his tongue. He wondered if it was Potter's influence, the fact that he was able to spend so much time within their presence without making any scathing comments.

"Father." Draco began gaining his father's attention. "It started, it started during the war. When we were staying here."

Lucius gripped the arm of his chair, his lips tightened. "While we were fighting a war, _you_ were engaging in relations with that _creature_?"

Remus, to his credit, did not flinch at Lucius' words.

"Lucius." Harry hissed under his breath. The older male glared at Harry through the corner of his eyes before looking back to his son.

" _Don't_ call him that." Draco snapped and Remus squeezed his hand again. "Remus offered me something that I needed, a friend." He sent Remus a sly smile. "It wasn't Remus who initiated any of this father," he held his head up high and locked eyes with his father. "I started this and I have no intention of ending it."

Harry looked at Lucius with worried eyes, his hand fingered the wand in his pocket. He waited for the Malfoy senior to start blasting curses across the table. He was pleasantly surprised when it didn't happen. Instead Lucius chose to speak, which could potentially be as bad as throwing curses.

"What do you plan to do with the rest of your life?" Lucius' voice was even, strangely calm.

Remus placed some food onto his plate and Harry slowly started to eat his.

"I plan to finish my apprenticeship then go into private brewing." He rubbed a thumb against Remus' hand. "We plan to finish fixing this place, make something of it-"

Harry made a humming sound and gestured for them to look at him while he hastily chewed his food. "That's what I wanted to ask. What did you do to Mrs. Black?"

Remus laughed and choked on his food at the same time.

Draco leaned back in his chair with a lazy smile. "Ever heard of turpentine? Wonderful muggle invention."

Harry's mouth hung open as he processed the words. Draco had used a muggle invention to murder Mrs. Black. A _muggle_ chemical. The irony was almost too much for him. He laughed with Remus.

"Draco." Lucius said impatiently, cutting through the laughter.

Draco coughed out of his laughter and cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying. I shall finish my apprenticeship, fix this house up and then.. who knows?" he sent Remus a sideways glance. "Perhaps we'll travel, spend some time together… children…" he finished quietly, sending a small smile to Remus.

"I hardly think that children are a viable option to you Draco." Lucius snapped.

Remus' eyes flashed.

"Lucius!" Harry gasped.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" he asked with a haughty expression. "How do you suggest that they have said child? Where would the foetus gestate?"

"There are other ways!" Harry snapped. "There's a lot of children who were orphaned after the war, they could easily adopt."

"Harry what you fail to understand is that Mr. Lupin is, in fact, a dangerous animal and there would be no orphanage that would allow him custody of the child." Gone was the Lucius that Harry had gotten to know over the past two days, this Lucius reminded him of when he had first met the Elder Malfoy.

Draco seemed to stiffen and close in on himself. Remus looked at his lover with concerned eyes.

Harry gripped the arm of his chair tightly. He inched closer to Lucius and glowered at the other man. He opened his mouth to unleash an explosion of insults at the other male when he was halted by the sound of Remus clearing his throat. As all eyes fell to him, Remus closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Draco would you like to show Harry the remains of Mrs. Black?" he sent Draco a pointed look.

Draco eyed Remus for a few moments before nodding. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his lovers before rising from his seat. He looked over at Harry and shrugged his shoulder towards the door. "Come on Potter." Harry opened his mouth to protest, he stopped however at the expression on Draco's face.

"Okay." He nodded and followed after the Malfoy.

Once they were out of the room he rounded on Draco. "Are you seriously okay with them being alone? Aren't you concerned about what they are going to do? Or _say_?"

Draco looked at Harry with a raised brow. "We're going to listen Potter, believe it or not, I am more concerned for my father than I am for Remus." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of extendable ears. "Shall we?"

X

"What-" Lucius began but was cut off.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have been patient. I have been respectful. I have been nothing but kind to you." Something flashed in his eyes. "I have done it all for Draco, because despite everything that you done he still loves you. He wants you to approve of him."

"How could I possibly approve of this _thing_ that he has with you?" Lucius countered. "It is an affront to his family name."

Remus let out a growl. "I do not care how you feel. You _will_ respect Draco's decision." Golden eyes locked with steel.

"And why should I do that?" Lucius asked stiffly. Harry had to give the man credit, it wasn't every day that someone stood up to Remus this close to full moon.

X

It was some fifteen minutes later when Lucius Malfoy left the dining room and found Draco showing Harry the remains of Mrs. Black. "Potter." He caught the boy's attention.

"Yes?" Harry scanned the Malfoy and as pleased when he could see no visible wounds.

"Please wait for me at the front door." Harry almost protested but the almost pleading expression of Lucius' caused him to nod and leave the room. When he reached the front door he found Remus standing there.

"How did you do?" he asked.

Remus smiled. "They're talking. That says something."

"He damn well should be talking to Draco. Especially after you chewed him out." Harry chuckled.

"I would not let him know that you were listening in on the conversation." Remus quipped and when Harry sent him a questioning look he tapped his nose. "I know you were there." He smiled in a way that reminded Harry of Sirius.

Harry tried to find his words. No words would come. Not that it mattered anyway as Lucius, followed by Draco. Stepped into the hallway. "It is time for us to leave, Harry." He offered Remus a small nod before turning to his son. "Good evening Draco. I shall see you this weekend." With one last glance at Remus, he left.

Harry scratched his head and stared at the door. "Never a dull moment." He glanced at Remus and Draco. "Thanks for dinner."

Remus smiled. "Anytime."

Waving at the pair he walked out of the door and nearly crashed into Lucius.

"Watch where you are going Potter." Lucius snapped.

Harry wanted to snap back, but he instead smiled knowingly. "Are you cranky because you got in trouble with Remus? It's okay, you can tell me, he's pretty scary, isn't he?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Potter."

"Oh?" Harry said coyly. "Enlighten me then?" he linked arms with the older man. "Drinks at the manor?"

Lucius smiled and the apparated away.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
